Innocence
by KiwiFrube-x
Summary: Well im crap with summaries but the rough story is Natsume sings to and about Mikan during their school talent show i guess... read to find out what happens. Oneshot songfic. Pairings: total MxN and slight RxH rated T for suggestive wording and comments


**Hey guys! This is just something I thought of after hearing the song "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. Yeah I know that the songs sung by a girl but I thought that Natsume would suit singing this 'cuz… well… I did have fun reading, readers. Don't forget to tell me what you think afterwards. Please be kind, this is my first Gakuen Alice fic so it probably will be a little lame. Lol I'm working on a GA chapter fic so hopefully that one will be alright thanks for choosing my one-shot wonder to read I'm gonna shut up now **

**31-Oct-2007: Okay I went through any miss-spellings, gramma errors (although my gramma sucks as someone oh-so-kindly pointed out to me) and typos so hopefully there will be none of that. If I missed anything then point it out in a review and I'll get round to correcting that. Thanks to everyone for the (mostly) nice comments. Your feedback was most appreciated .0**

**Innocence**

The lights faded until there wasn't a hint of light anywhere. And then, just as everyone was getting used to the dark, a spotlight was switched on, revealing a raven haired boy of around the age of 16 standing in the center of the stage. He looked up, searching for someone and then, he spotted her. She was near the front. He smiled at her and then the entire crowd erupted in to cheers, shouts of confessions saying how much they love him and some even asking him to marry them, but all he wanted was the brown eyed girl he was staring at. He raised the microphone to his lips.

"This song is dedicated to the girl I love more then anything in the world. She is the one that has helped me out of the world I had inhabited for most of my life. She persisted in getting close to me, no matter how many times I pushed her away and teased her to no end, she kept on coming back. She proved that, no matter what kind of person you are, no mater how cruel you have been. You still deserve to be loved and you're still capable of loving others."

And with that, the music started to play and he started to sing.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cryThis innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

And as the music faded away, the cheering got louder and louder until you couldn't even make out what they were saying anymore. The boy walked off to the backstage area and towards a blond haired, blue eyed boy the same age as him. 

"So you finally confessed to her then, huh? And in front of the whole school no less. Well you were always a show off." The boy laughed

"Shut up Ruka. I seem to remember you're confession was a little weirder. Hotaru asked you to pass the ketchup and you blurting our you're feelings in front of everyone in the canteen."

"At least I told her directly. You should have said her name. You know how dense she can be sometimes." Ruka mumbled.

"Whatever." Replied Natsume.

They noticed two girls heading towards them. One had violet coloured eyes, midnight black hair and porclain ((sp??)) skin, the other, had chocolate brown eye's, brown hair that was usually in pigtails but tonight was kept down so it flowed down her back, down to her hips and skin the colour of fresh milk. They were both wearing the same sort of design of clothes except in different colours. The black haired girl was wearing an off the shoulder, light blue tight top that showed off her stomach and hugged her figure, a tight denim mini skirt and tie up high heeled sliver blue sandals that reached up to the knees. The other girl was wearing the exact same but the top was pink, the skirt was white and was made out of silky material instead of denim and the sandals were a slivery pink colour. As the girls were walking towards the boys, every guy they passed stopped in their tracks and ogled at the girls. Some drooled, some fainted, some started to have a nose bleed and some just stood there, completely unable to move due to the shockingly beautiful girls walking past them. The girls, however, seemed oblivious to this.

Once the guys had caught site of the girls, their jaws dropped to the floor. They were shocked stupid. They had never seen the two best friends in front of then look so… damn…

"Sexy." The boy's muttered in unison.

Just as that moment, their mind reading friend Koko was walking past and heard what they were thinking and instantly started to laugh.

"Mikan. Hotaru. (Giggle) What ever you do tonight (hehehe) don't, I repeat, don't (chuckle, chuckle) accept their offer for you to stay at their place tonight" And with that he walked away laughing his head off. The boys glared at his retreating back, while the girls started blankly at him then slowly turned their attention back to the bys in front of them again. Hotaru made her way to Ruka and they hugged and kissed each other stupid.

"Hey! You two! Get a room why don't you?" Asked some random guy passing by. So the two, still with their lips together, started to make their way to a door near by. (a/n: which just so happened to be a closet… hmmm… I wonder what they're gonna get up to in there lol)

Mikan and Natsume just stared at them. Both thinking different thoughts…

'_Wow! I never knew Hotaru was that full of… emotion. I wonder what their getting up to…. Awww they're soo cute together!!'_ Was what Mikan was squealing in her head whilst Natsume was thinking…

'_Never knew Ruka was that horny... weird'_

Once she was out of her thoughts, Mikan turned her attention back to Natsume for the 3rd time that evening.

"So Natsume… umm… who was that girl you were talking about on stage?" She asked, looking at the floor and staring at her feet.

Natsume rolled his eyes and sighed. This girl really was as dumb as ever and as dense as Ruka had pointed out. He walked closer towards her and said, "How about I give you a hint?"

"Umm… ok." Muttered Mikan as she blushed at the sound of Natsume getting closer and the thought of how close he might get to her. Once he was close enough he stopped and lifted her head by her chin and stared at her for a bit then, time seemed to have slowed down as he closed the distance between their lips and planted a sweet and soft kiss on her lips. As soon as she felt his lips on hers, Mikan gasped and her eyes widened. But, after a few moments of taking in what happened, she kissed back. Once Natsume felt this, he decided to deepen this kiss and she obliged and reacted by pouring in as much passion into that kiss as he was. After a few minuets of this they broke apart, seeking the thing that they needed to keep them alive… air.

"So, you guessed who the song was for?"

She nodded and then sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you, Natsume."

"I love you to, Mikan."

BANG!

The two lovebirds jumped ((a/n: HAHA! Can you imagine Natsume jumping 'cuz of a loud bang hahahaha!!!!)) as the door to the closet that Hotaru and Ruka walked into earlier feel open and caused them to fall to the floor. Hotaru with her skirt nearly all the was up passed her hips and Ruka with his shirt half unbuttoned. Still kissing each other madly, they got up and went back into the closet, making sure they locked the door this time.

**End**

**Hahaha! Lol soo what do you guys and gals think?? Hope it wasn't too lame. I didn't spend much time on it. It took me about 3 to 5 hours at most. R&R to tell me what you think cyas round**

**Kiera**

**xxx**


End file.
